TROUBLSOME COUSINS
by MPCREATOR
Summary: DANNY HAS TO BABYSIT HIS COUSINS AND THIER FRIENDS WHILE HIS PARENTS ARE A A GHOST CONVENTION WITH HIS AUNT AND UNCLE. SAM AND TUCKER HELP OUT. THE TRIO SOON FINDSOUT THAT THESE SIX KIDS ARENT NORMAL SIX YEAR OLDS. ONCE AGIAN I HAVE NO CLUE TO WHAT THE GENRE IS.
1. Meeting The Cousins

TROUBLESOME COUSINS!

(Chapter 1: meeting the cousins)

Danny was getting his lunch, when he got a text from his mom telling him that he has to baby sit his cousins and their friends for a week. He groaned, because he didn't want to babysit on the first week of summer, and slumped over to his friends, who gave him confused look. Instead of sitting normally he plopped down into his seat. They were about to ask him what was wrong, but the star quarterback came and interrupted.

"Hey, Fenton. Mr. Lancer wants to see you in the front office. Something about little kids and your parents going out of town." Dash said walking up to the group.

Danny sighed, got up, and walked to the cafeteria doors. Sam and Tucker followed after their friend. When they got to the office they saw two kids arguing, Mr. Lancer yelling at one to get away from something, one listening to an iPod touch, one coloring in a coloring book, and the last kid looking worriedly at the bickering two. Danny knocked on the open door and stepped in. Everyone in that room stopped and looked at him and his friends.

"You wanted to see me?" Danny asked, but also stated.

"Yes. Your parents came by and dropped your cousins off. They also excused you for the rest of the day." Mr. Lancer said moving one of the kids away from a T.V. "Have a good spring break." A little girl looked up at him. "You do know its summer, right?" She said.

Mr. Lancer left and Danny sighed again for the tenth time in one hour. He was left alone to babysit his cousins and their friends, but Danny knew he wasn't completely alone he had his friends too. Tucker had already taken out his PDA and Sam was calling her Grandma since her parents were out of town too. They both got permission to leave school early and help out Danny.

"That thing is a dinosaur. Well the programming anyway." The mocha skinned boy said looking at the PDA in Tucker's hands. He reached up and asked. "Can I see?"

Tucker gave a nervous glance at the kid but willfully handed it over. The kid took it and opened a little hatch on the back, moved a few wires around, and handed it back. He smiled up at Tucker, then took out his own, and pressed a button on it. "There now you'll get software updates without getting a notice."

Tucker stared at the new icons on his PDA's screen. The three teens were all astounded at how a six year old could work with tech like a professional. They were so caught up in their thoughts they didn't notice the kids gather their stuff and wait in front of them.

"I'm hungry." The little boy in blue whined. "Is there any place to eat?"

"You're hungry already? We just ate four hours ago." A little blonde boy said holding up four fingers. "Four."

"Uh, guys. KIDS!" Danny said getting their attention. "We're going to stop a couple places then to my house and make lunch alright."

The kids nodded and the only girl rolled her eyes. The younger kids followed the teens into the halls and toward the exit. They were almost to the doors when the blonde kid bumped in to Dash.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." He said, but Dash got mad. Dash yelled at the little boy. "Then keep both of you eyes open! You can't walk around with one eye closed, you little idiot!"

"Hey! Leave him alone! Even opening his eye he still couldn't see you! He's half blind, so before you go yelling at semi disabled kids, LEARN MORE ABOUT THEM!" The little girl yelled, but ended up screeching and kicking Dash in the shin.

Everyone that was in the hall, which was few, turned to look. They all glared at Dash when they saw the little boy in tears. Dash mumbled an apology and took off down the hall with his head lowered.

"Drew, don't listen to him. You're not an idiot. You're the smartest person I know." The girl said to the crying boy, giving him a hug. Drew smiled at his friends when they all nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he's just a dude with muscles for brains." The pink shirted kid said making his friends and the teens laugh.

Sam liked these kids already. Sticking up for their friends, making fun of a popular, and they look like they don't follow others, like a clique. Thinking about what they were wearing, she realized that she still didn't know their names either.

"Hey, what's your guy's names?" Sam asked opening the door for the rest if the group, still chuckling at the earlier comments.

"These two are my cousins Max and Danny Lunar." Older Danny said placing his hands on their heads, annoying the twins.

Max had a streak of white going down her black bangs, a purple tank top, black shorts, and purple flip flops. Younger Danny's hair was a little weird, it was black mixed with blonde, he sported a blue Nikes exercise shirt, blue basketball shorts, and blue Nikes sneakers.

"These two are Jake and Danny Ride." He said motioning to the twin boys.

Jake was in a pink muscle T-shirt, white shorts, and white shoes with pink laces. His brother was the exact opposite, red instead of pink and black instead of white. Jake's and Danny's hair was black but Jake had brown mixed in and Danny had red mixed in.

"What three Danny's? That's ganna get very confusing." Tucker said looking at his friends. "At least I think it'll get confusing."

"I usually go by DK." Dark dressed Danny said, startling the teens. "We came up with it after a week of being friends."

"What no ones ganna introduce me or Drew?" The mocha skinned boy said pretending to pout.

"Oh, right. This is Tucker Flames," older Danny said earning a huge grin from the little boy. "And Drew Whasp."

Little Tucker was wearing a grey muscle T-shirt with a neon green spray paint skull, jean shorts, and grey flip flops. Drew had a yellow t-shirt, jeans, and black sneakers.

"Wow. Only three of them don't have a name that's not the same as one of us." Sam said, chuckling at her Tucker for his antics of there being another Tucker.

"Well I've got some nick names for them." Max said catching everyone's attention. The turned to the back of them where she was at. "Actually I've one for all of you, even myself."

"What?" Little Tucker asked oh so confused. "Are you telling me you keep a book or something full of names?" Max shook her head 'no'. "Well what are they?" Jake asked nudging his friend for his comment. "All of them I guess."

"Dark Knight, Angel, Daylight, Wasp, Cyber-net, and Midnight." She said pointing to DK, Jake, her brother, Drew, little Tucker, and then herself. Max started blushing when they stared at her. "Where'd you come up with them?" Sam asked thinking the names were familiar. "A dream, three actually. They were different. The first one we were all in it celebrating our birthdays like we did last year but it was our 14th birthday, everyone was asleep but us and you three. We were in Fenton works and strange things started happening." She said going quiet and looking down.

They'd stopped walking right outside Fenton Works as they listen to her. Older Danny opened the front door and ushered everyone in. "Well stopping at Sam and Tucker's will have to wait." He mumbled to himself and continued. "Was there more?"

"Yeah, but I don't like it. Danny froze over and I burst out into flames. DK and Jake lost the color in their hair and eyes. Tucker was covered in a suit of armor. Drew started glowing yellow. Then I wake up." Everyone was starring at her; Sam was even more astounded at how close to something she had read. "The second one was like six months after that. It was the beginning of summer. You three weren't there this time. We were coming out of Wendy's and a ghost attacked. Everyone ran away but us. The coast was clear and there was a flash of light blue, black, and yellow and the sound of metal clanking. But before I got to see what happened to us the ghost shouted those names, shot something, and I woke up." She continued further, Sam was thinking she wasn't telling the whole truth about those two.

"I can't really remember the third. The image was blurred, but it looked like it came from a legend and I heard the names." Max finished, now Sam knew she was lying. Her Danny and Max had the same tone when lying.

"Hey, Max. You like books?" Sam asked and the girl nodded. "Want to go to the library with me. Just girls." Sam was given a huge grin from the smaller girl.

The girls left, the boys just sat, and played video games.


	2. The Legends

TROUBLESOME COUSINS

(Chapter 2: the legends)

Sam watched as Max stared into every store that had something that interested her. The two reached the Skulk'n'Lurk and Max looked confused. "I thought we were going to the library." Max said keeping pace with Sam. "Not a cafe. Although it is pretty cool in here."

"There are books here, but the ones I needed aren't at the library." Sam said, Max nodded in understanding. "I also wanted to ask you some questions; I know you were lying about those dreams."

Max visibly paled at the remark. "No I wasn't." Sam just rolled her eyes. "You had the same tone of voice as your cousin when he lies about things to not worry people." Sam said grabbing books off a few different shelves. "Come on."

They walked up to the counter, bought the books, and left the store. Sam looked over the books as they walked to her house. She had gotten six; a purple, a black, a grey, a blue, a white, and a gold. Though she'd never know why the last three colors were in a gothic store, 'They're probably linked somehow. They have the same symbols on them.' She thought walking up the steps to her house.

"Wow. Who lives here?" Max asked in amazement at the huge mansion. "This place is huge." Sam chuckled at the girls' excitement. "This is my house. I live here with my parents and Grandma." Sam said opening the door. "Grandma, I'm home." A little old lady came down the hall on a motorized scooter. She had grey hair tied up in a bun, pink vest, long purple skirt, and glasses.

"Hi bubla. How was your day?" She asked giving her granddaughter a hug. "Who's your friend?" Max stepped into view. "I'm Max." Max said smiling up at the old lady. "What's your name?"

"Christen." She said returning the smile. "We'll be up in my room for a little." Sam said, leading Max up the giant stairs. "Bye, Ms. Christen." Max waved. The two girls entered Sam's room and Max stared at the room. "I love your room. I wish my room was like this." Max said looking over every detail. Sam set the books on her bed and opened the purple one first. On the first page was writing, but Sam couldn't read it. "That's in Spanish." Max said peering at the book. "How do you know that?" Sam asked the six year old. "The Spanish language comes easily to me." She said pulling the book closer to herself. "'Medianoche. Los cuentos de la worrior españoles.' This translates into 'Midnight. The tales of the Spanish worrior.'" She flipped to the next page where there was an ancient drawn picture of a teenager.

The teenager was a girl with black curly hair, a 2ft tall shield at her side, a sword, a metallic skirt, thick leather vest, and worn out sandals. "What the...?" Sam said noticing that among the first set of curls closer to the teens face was a strip of hair not colored in as if it was meant to be white. She looked between Max and the girl in the book and noticed that they looked almost the same. The features that separated them was their tone of skin and hair. Max had strait hair and pale skin; the girl had curly hair and tanned skin.

"It says here that she had a brother, but they were separated when they were infants because their parents died." Max said making Sam jump. "Her brother was taken to Japan and she was taken to Spain. She was always getting into trouble because she was protecting others, most of the village elders thought good of it, but the younger villagers thought she was plain trouble." She looked up to Sam and over to the blue book. Sam got the message and handed the book to her. Flipping past the title page to the one with the drawing, the two saw a teenage boy.

He was wearing an armor-less samurai attire, his black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and he had a sword at his side. If you looked closely you could see small spots in his hair where it is lighter the rest of his hair. He looked similar to the teenage girl but with a lighter skin tone.

For the next few hours they looked over the other books and the pictures of the person they were about. Around seven Tucker called.

"Hello?" Sam said putting the phone to her ear. "Sam, we need help. Drew and Danny's cousin started fighting. Little Tucker found the lab and won't come out. Jake is hiding in a corner and DK looks like he's hurt but he won't talk." Tucker said frantically as something crashed in the background. "Ok well be there in a minute." Sam hung up, got up, and packed some clothes. "What's going on?" Max asked as she watched Sam put the books into her bag. "Boys don't know how to do anything right." Sam said sarcastically.

They said bye to Sam's grandmother and left. Thirty minutes later the two walked in to mess. Jake was crying, DK was huddled up into a tight ball on the couch slightly shaking, little Tucker was trying to pick a lock to the basement, and the last two were throwing things at each other. Danny was trying to calm down Jake and Tucker was trying to stop the two fighting.

"Oh for the love a..." Max sighed, slapping her for head. She walked over to her bag and pulled out some tape. Walking over to the two fighting, she put tape over their mouths, and kicked them both in the shins making the stop mumble fighting. Then she went into the kitchen, came back out, dragging little Tucker with her, and tossed him on the couch with a small device that captured his attention. Next was Jake; as she stomped over, Danny got up, and out of her way. She picked him up by the collar of his shirt and set him in his feet. "What ever it is, suck it up! You are not a weakling!" She yelled and he stopped crying immediately. "Having a spirit of a warrior means no crying! Got it?!" He nodded and whipped away the rest of his tears. Before she got close enough to DK; he started growling and everything stopped. "Tucker get off the couch now. Everyone stay back." Max ordered calmly, stepping forward in front of everyone. Tucker quickly got off the couch and behind Max.

Danny took a step forward to ask what was going on, but DK's head shoot up and the look in his eyes wasn't human. What he did next surprised the teens. He lunged off the couch towards Sam, with small black wings guiding him, but he never reached her. Max had tackled him down in mid-air and pinned him face down on the floor. "Someone go get some raw meat and veggies, now." Max grounded while struggling to keep DK on the floor. Danny ran into the kitchen and pulled a steak out of the fridge along with a bag of mixed veggies. He ran back in to see DK now pinned on his back and the others peering down from the top of the stairs. "Here." He said setting the items by the girl. "Go upstairs and wait a minute. This ain't ganna be pretty." Max ordered and Danny obeyed.

Danny ran upstairs and Max pinned DK's arm down with her foot and used her free hand to unwrap the meat. Once the meat was unwrapped and the aroma filled the room, DK got more aggressive. His arm got free and he threw Max across the room, he then attack the steak by biting into it and sucking the blood out. He started to calm down and come to his senses. Max had gotten up and watched her friend look around for a moment before he screamed and tossed the meat aside. The others rushed down and stared at DK as he whipped at his tongue, repeating 'ew' over and over. The teens looked at Max and she chuckled nervously. "He-he. Explanations, fun." She said weakly.

The teens, Max, and DK sat in the kitchen while the others sat in the living room and ate sandwiches. "I want to know why he lunged at me." Sam said eyeing the the boy scarfing down veggies. "Do you believe in the supernatural?" Max asked, fiddling with a pencils that was on the table. "As in?" Tucker said leaning forward like his dad did when he was in trouble as a kid. "As in; ghosts, werewolves, zombies, mummies or in our case vampires." DK said, smiling to show the two small fangs in his mouth. "But why did he go crazy?" Danny asked trying to process that he's sitting in a room with two vampires. "Because Mr. Veggies still hasn't gotten it into his head that he needs to drink blood to live or not lose his rational mind." Max said while scolding the boy at the same time. "When did you become vampires?" Sam asked, taking a bite of her own lunch, a veggie sandwich. "About six months ago. We don't really remember what happened, but we know we woke up two days later feeling the same but also different." DK said after chugging down two apple juices.

"Different how?" Danny asked, jumping when the boy disappeared and reappeared behind him. "Different faster" he said appearing on the other side of the room. "And stronger." Max said picking up Tucker and his chair with one hand. "Aahh! Put me down!" Tucker yelled, clutching his seat. Max started to set the chair back down, but stopped and dropped the chair. The chair wasn't that far off the ground so it didn't topple over.

Max stood there like a statue. Her eyes held no emotion along with her facial expression. Danny waved his hand in front of her face, but the girl didn't react. "Max?" He said tapping her shoulder. Suddenly the lab door burst and a claw came out. Max snapped out of her trance and pushed Danny, with his chair, out of the way, but was caught by the claw and pulled into the lab. The others had heard the commotion and came in. Danny got back up and his ghost sense went off, twice. He ran down to the basement to see Skulker holding his cousin in the air by glowing cuffs around her wrists.

"You're not the ghost boy. You're not even a ghost." Skulker said closely inspecting Max. "So how did this capture you?" He wondered and Max opened her eyes. Her eyes were a bright purple, Skulker pulled back in surprise. "Now I see. You have hidden ghost abilities. Just like the ghost boy." Skulker got an evil grin on his metallic face. "If I have you, the child will come for you. And once I have his pelt on my wall I'll deliver you to my employer." Danny had, invisibly, snuck around the lab to the portal and changed into his ghost half. "I don't think so Skulker." Danny said, returning to visibility. He took a step forward, but stopped short when Skulker held his taser by the girl. "You don't want her to get hurt do you? Stay back and she'll be fine." Skulker threatened as the other came down the stairs. "You too. Stay back." He said shocking her to emphasize his threat. Her scream was so loud you'd though the beaker would have broke.

Danny opened his mouth to tell Skulker to leave his cousin alone, but was cut off by the little kids. "Put her down." DK said as his eyes went a blaze with black fire. "Leave my sister alone." Little Danny said his eyes now an icy blue. "Looks like we have some kids who think their heroes." Skulker taunted, sending a blast their way. The blast never hit them because a white shield popped up in front of them. "It doesn't matter what we think as long as our friend is safe." Jake said, his eyes and hands lit up with white energy. The teens had no clue what to do or what was going on. Skulker growled in anger and prepared to shot them again, but his gun was destroyed by another blast. "Not on my watch." Little Tuck said, his right arm was morphed in to a small cannon with glowing gray lines running down the sides and his eyes were the same glowing gray. He then blasted through the cuffs, releasing Max. She landed on her feet and Skulker went to grab her but he knocked back by a golden ray. "Ah, ah." Drew said as his hands and eyes eliminated gold. Max made it over to her friends and took a defensive stance next to her friends. "There's something you need to learn, Skulker." Max said raising her fist along with the others. "Mess with one of us; you mess with all of us." They fired different rays at Skulker; he flew across the room, and slammed into the portal door. That single blast tore apart his metallic arm leaving nothing but a little green blob.

Sam sucked Skulker into a Fenton Thermos and turned to the kids. They still had their fists raised, but they soon fell as their eyes returned to normal and the angry looks turned to tired ones. Max fell forward in exhaust; soon one by one the others fell also. Before they even hit the floor they were out cold. Danny changed back and gave his friends a look that said 'What just happened?'. "I don't know." Sam said picking up Danny's cousins. "Me neither, man." Tucker said picking up the Ride twins. "Let's just hope they know." Danny said picking up the final two.

* * *

**i have reuploaded the first chapter i found some mistakes and added a thing or two ~ MP**


	3. authors note

Dear readers,

Sorry I haven't been updating my stories. My life has been a crazy since my last update and I plan on adding more to my stories after I redo them. I had no plan on them so they were a little unorganized and unreadable to some. I also plan on  
taking it one story and one chapter at a time unlike before. So once again I'm very sorry for not up dating if you like my stories. And if you have any suggestions for new chapters, new characters, or any suggestion at all feel free to tell me; but please don't call me a dimwit because I make an error, I'm doing what I love you don't have to be rude.

Sincerely,  
MPCREATOR


End file.
